A whole new life
by Dream Tenshi
Summary: I correct some of my mistake and I made a few change
1. Chapter 1

  
~*~*~*~*~*A whole new life~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Gundam does not  
belong to me.  
  
Hi! This is another fanfiction of mine. Please  
forgive me for not finishing the others. I will try   
to updated some a little faster.   
Oh and before I forget  
Princess Fireball mother is sister with Queen  
Serenity. So with you get confuse why I have  
Usagi as Sailor Star Dreamer. Now on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
~~~At the park after the battle with the yoma~~~~~  
  
'This is a nightmare, this is a nightmare ' as I keep  
repeating it in my head. "You are a whiny, ditzy,   
stupid girl! I don't even know why I even dated you,"   
said the man that had been cheating on me after   
Galaxia was healed and went home.  
  
'Well, since they think I'm going to cry and beg him to come  
back they got something coming. I know they   
are going to be surprised when they know I really am.'   
  
"Well, since you think you know me. You got something coming."   
  
"And what's that Meatball Head? Your going to start   
crying like a baby," said the girl who stole my boyfriend.  
  
"Nope! I'm going to show you the really me. The true  
me that only the outer, Luna, Artimis, my mother,  
Princess Fireball and the Three Starlight. Also I'm  
going to show you my true power that is more  
powerful then you guys put together, the outer, the  
Three Starlight and the Silver Crystal."  
  
"No way that not true anyway it can't be!" said the  
smartest of the inner except me.  
  
"But it's true" said Sailor Uranus. As she and the  
other outer came out of where they were hiding.  
  
"There are things you don't know about Serenity-hime,"  
Sailor Pluto said. "That one thing you never knew   
about Serenity is that she is not ditzy, crybaby girl.   
Her mother and me asked her to," Pluto added.  
  
"Also that she is smarter than Amy and I put  
together ...." Neptune replied and Uranus finishing  
Neptune sentence "Kitten is way, way, stronger  
then me and Makoto."   
  
While they said that Usagi had a little smirk on  
her face.  
  
"What that can't be?" said a really surprised Mars.  
'If she get stronger she might be stronger that me  
even though she is already.' Mars thought.  
  
"Oh it is true and you know what else that going to  
surprised you?" said Eternal Sailor Moon still having the smirk.  
  
"What?" Mars choked out.  
  
"That she is one of us," Fighter said as she and  
her sister (brother) came out of the tree they were  
hiding from.  
  
"What?" said all the inner and Tuxedo Mask more  
surprised. All of them have one thing in their mind  
'Why are they here?'  
  
"Don't you ever wonder why that they would fight with  
us? It was because it was an act. We all knew  
except you losers. Princess Fireball, the outer,   
the Three Starlight, Luna, Artimis, and my mother  
and me all knew you were going to betray me, "   
said Eternal Sailor Moon. She added "Don't you remember   
when I didn't come to one of the meeting and Luna   
and Artimis didn't come either? Well, we were at Hotaru's  
mansion with the Starlight. Seiya, Yaten  
and Taiki was giving back my memory.  
I lost all my memories when I was at the planet Fireball.  
And do you know that I am a Starlight. It is because my mother is sister with Princess Fireball mother."  
  
"You're bluffing," Mars said.  
  
"If you don't believe Usagi is a starlight then she  
will show you. Here Usagi!" said Healer while   
throwing Usagi's broach.  
  
"All right! Dreamer Star Power Make Up!"  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger: Sorry if its to short. Please r/r Ja ne.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
~*~*~*~*~A whole new life*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As I read my reviews some people said I  
can't spell well I can't. Nobody will help me  
proofread. I try it myself but sometimes   
when I write I don't know if I get it write. So  
bear with me. So if somebody will be kind  
enough to help me proofread I would be  
grateful.  
Now on with the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she was finish transforming. She look like  
all the other Starlights but the only thing is  
different was that her tiara had a star and   
a moon on it. Her choker also had a moon and  
a star on it and it was silver and gold.  
  
"But...but it can't be," Mars said  
  
"The starlight never left. It was an act and was   
done with some illusion with the help of some  
Mercury powers." Neptune said.  
  
The inner looked at Mercury like she had betrayed them.  
  
"What I never did any of those stuff," said now a  
very confuse Mercury.  
  
"No, who said it was you? Princess have all your  
powers also that she is Sailor Cosmos. She is the  
legendary senshi. She is the lights of hope," Uranus  
stated with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Now that everything have been revealed. Now I can  
be my old self again. No more dizzy, stupid girl and  
a crybaby," said Sailor Star Dreamer.  
  
"Well, good luck fighting. We won't be helping you  
hardly anymore," said the youngest of the outer and   
she said it with venom. "You'll be needing it. Now  
you have to double the time you fight before. "  
  
Pluto open a portal and everyone went in except the  
inner and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
~~~~~~Gate of time~~~~~~~~~  
"Well since they now know the secret. Seiya, Taiki   
and Yaten you guys can go back to your planet,"  
said Pluto.  
  
"But we want to protect Usagi again like  
we did in the old times." Fighter said.  
  
"Alright. You can come with us," said Sailor Pluto.  
  
' Yes, now that Usagi is stop pretending to love  
Mamoru. I can try to be close to Usagi and try to   
get her to love me,' thought Fighter.  
  
"But, some of us have to stay here and protect this   
world and Princess Fireball," said now a very smart  
Usagi.  
  
"But we all want to protect you and Princess Fireball,"  
stated Maker.  
  
"Well, why don't we write all our name except Pluto  
because she have to protect the gate of time and  
Usagi," suggested Neptune.  
  
"Alright, " said everyone except for Dreamer, Neptune  
and Pluto and as the people who said alright this is  
their thoughts:  
  
' I wish I get to go so I can protect kitten and I wish  
Michiru can come with me ,' thought Uranus.  
  
'I wish I can go so I can protect Usagi but I also want  
to protect my princess,' thought Healer, Maker and  
Fighter.  
  
' I want to go because I have nothing there but I got  
my father. So I really don't care with I go or not,' in  
the mind of Saturn  
  
When they wrote down their name. Then Usagi pull  
out the names and she said it out loud as who going  
or not. "The one who are going to stay here is Maker,  
Saturn and the last one is ..........  
  
Cliffhanger: Tell me who should stay here. And please  
tell me what that thing call when they put things in  
like a specter? Sorry if it short. Ja ne  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
------------ A whole new life----------------  
  
Hi! I will try to make it clear for the  
people who don't get it. Even if you  
still get it please still read. I hope you  
like it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
As Pluto was talking about bringing the   
starlights and Fighter trying to stay here   
and protect me. I all of a sudden had a  
flashback of us being young.  
  
****Flashback********  
  
As a seven old girl with a wearing a white  
dress and wearing a weird hairstyle she  
was skipping down the halls of the  
kingdom to go meet her friends. She   
didn't tell them that she is going over   
there. As she got there she went straight  
to the rose garden where her friends and   
her always go. As she got their she hear  
some giggling. She was about to say Hi  
when a girl with the same age as her  
and raven hair said ," I'm happy that   
Usagi is not here. I don't want to deal  
with her wailing and whining. "   
  
She peek through the rose bush she saw her  
fiances was putting his hands on a girl that  
have blonde hair. And saw some of her friends   
was around them.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. She sometimes hurt  
my ears," said the strongest out of  
the inner.   
  
"Sometimes I wish Minako was the  
moon princess instead of Usagi"  
said the one who I thought that love  
me named Mamoru.As he finish the  
girl who was in his arm name and   
Minako kiss him in the cheek.  
  
" Yeah sometimes she is really   
stupid," said the smartest out of the  
inner.  
  
As they said that I felt tears coming  
out of my eyes. I quickly ran away  
from the garden. She ran straight  
to her mother.  
  
*****View point with Queen Serenity********  
  
As I was walking down the hall. I was   
thinking that the moon finally agree  
to have peace with the earth. As I  
walk a little more I saw my daughter  
running with tears in her eyes. As  
she saw me she quickly launch  
herself at me. I almost lost my  
balance. As I see her crying I felt that  
I was hurting inside my heart. I then  
walk her straight to my room since  
it's the closest. I then said, "What's  
wrong, Bunny."   
  
She then said " They *sniff* they were  
talking bad stuff about *sniff* me. They  
betrayed me and *sniff* it hurt so bad."  
Then she told me what happen.  
When she finish I just want to march  
to the inner and Mamoru and dust  
them but as for me I can't do that.  
  
"Do you want to go to meet your   
cousin?" as I said it trying to  
calm down a very upset bunny  
that usually so happy.  
  
"Yes *sniff* I haven't see her since  
we were three. " as I could tell she  
was calming down.  
  
"Ok why don't you go to sleep and  
tomorrow we will pack your things  
and we will go to planet Fireball.  
  
As she close her eyes she went   
straight to sleep.' Oh I should   
have known this. I might as well  
try to call Fireball-imooto.' As  
she concentrate she got to talk  
to Fireball. And then she went  
to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
*******Another Flashback***********  
  
As I walk into the portal with mother . I  
started to get scary because I never   
went in a portal or anything. When we  
(Pluto, Mother and me) got there. There  
was a women waiting for us. She has  
black hair with blue on the tip of her  
hair. She was wearing a black outfit  
that show a lot of her skin but she  
look really fashionable. As she start   
talking she was bowing down. She   
said "Greeting your highness. I will  
be leading you to the meeting room  
where Queen Fireball are waiting for  
you."   
  
"Hello!" my mother said with a smile   
on her face.  
  
"My name is Sailor Star Lighter."  
  
"My name is Queen Serenity. This is  
my daughter Princess Serenity and  
this is one of our senshi Sailor Pluto."  
  
"It is please to meet you. And please  
call me Usagi, " I said with my best  
manner.   
  
And she give me a smile and she  
nodded. She then look at Pluto and   
give her a smile and she give a nod  
to Pluto as well.   
  
Star Lighter then said, "Please follow  
me."  
  
And we follow her. As we got in a  
room. There was four adult and four   
child. Three of the adult was wearing  
the same thing as Sailor Star Lighter but  
the only thing was different was their  
lace. And there was three child that  
has the same as the adult. Also one  
of them was holding a book call  
Densetsu.  
  
"Welcome!" said the one that wasn't  
wearing a senshi uniform.  
  
"It's good to see you imooto." my  
mother said.  
  
"Why don't I introduce you to my  
senshi and their daughter? This is  
Sailor Star Healer," She has gray hair.   
  
The one who call Healer bow down  
and said "Pleasure."  
  
Queen Fireball then said "This is Healer  
daughter,Yaten. "   
  
The one who call Yaten smile  
brightly and said, "Ossu" (hi)  
  
Queen Fireball then continue "This is  
Sailor Star Maker and this is Maker  
daughter, Taiki," They both have   
brown hair.  
  
The one who was name Maker   
said, "I hope you like it here."  
  
The one who have a book in her  
hand and name Taiki said, "Please   
to meet you."  
  
Queen Fireball then said "And the last  
but not least the leader of the  
Starlight Sailor Star Fighter and  
her daughter,Seiya."  
  
"I hope you stay longer " said the  
one name Fighter.  
  
"Please stay here as long as you want," said  
a hundred watts smiled, Seiya.  
  
"And the last but not least my daughter, Princess Fireball."  
  
"It is please to meet you," said a polite Princess Fireball.  
  
"This one my senshi Sailor Pluto."  
  
"It is please to meet you your  
highness."  
  
"And this is my daughter Princess  
Serenity."  
  
"It is please to meet you and please call me Usagi."  
  
*************End of Flashback**********  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger: I hope you like it. I hope you get a little of it. There will be more when Usagi have more flashback. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
~~~~~A whole new life~~~~  
Disclaimer: I will never ever own  
Gundam or sailor moon but in  
my Lala land I can so for all you  
lawyers don't even think about  
coming to my Lala land. Because  
there a law saying 'NO LAWYERS'  
  
Lawyers: mumble something  
about have to read the law book  
again. And they turn to leave.  
  
Well, I got another chapter in. I  
hope you like it.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Last time on A whole new life~~~  
  
When they wrote down their name.  
Then Usagi pull out the names and  
she said it out loud as who going or  
not. "The one who are going to stay  
here is Maker, Saturn and the last  
one is ..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Healer. And Fighter, Uranus, Neptune  
and me is going to another dimension."  
  
"But when the time comes I will bring  
Saturn, Healer, and Maker and  
Princess Fireball to where you are  
going." Pluto said. "You will be going to the  
future. There will be battles and wars but   
they are not using magic. They are using  
weapons like guns and knives. They live  
in space. I am going to show you why you will be  
there so you can help them."  
  
When she said some kind of language  
that they didn't know.  
  
~~ Usagi point of view ~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I still have to fight' she thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then the garnet rod glowed and it  
shows imagines of a five kind of large  
robots in there minds. Now it show  
some other robots fighting with a  
robot that they saw before. Another  
clip show in all their mind was a girl  
about five year old screaming and  
crying try to wake up her mother that  
died. Later it show a soldier killing a   
men without mercy. He screamed in  
pain. Then it went black.  
  
Star Fighter had a pity look along with  
Maker, Healer and Uranus.  
  
In the mind of Fighter, Maker and  
Healer 'I know how its like to have  
the one you love died in front of you.'  
  
Fighter, Maker and Healer had a  
flashback of their mother and friends  
died in front of them.  
  
Uranus just felt sorry.  
  
Neptune and Saturn had some tears  
coming out of their eyes.  
  
And Pluto just had an emotionless face.  
  
'I feel sorry for that child seeing her  
mother died in front of her,' but Dreamer  
didn't show. So she had an emotionless  
mask on.  
  
Pluto then continue, "Here is a disk and  
a package containing everything you  
need and need to know. And when you  
get there you will all know how to pilot  
a Gundam and everything. Please take  
care of your self."  
  
"Be careful Princess, Haruka-papa,  
Michiru-mama and Seiya." Saturn said while   
trying so hard not to cry and then  
detransformed into Hotaru.  
  
"Don't worry firefly we will have a safe  
trip" said Uranus and Neptune while  
walking in the portal.  
  
"Take care of Usa for us," said Maker  
turning back to Taiki and Healer turning  
back to Yaten.  
  
"I will, but take care of Princess Fireball  
for me," said Fighter walking in the portal.  
  
"Please take care of my family and friends (meaning Molly, Melvin, Andrew everyone except the inner and Tuxedo Mask),"  
Dreamer said while walking in the portal.  
She added "I'll see you guys soon."  
  
~~~~~~In an ally~~~~~~  
  
When Dreamer came out the portal was  
sealed as if it hadn't even been there in  
the first place. They were in an ally. It was  
in the afternoon people walking in busy   
streets and cars honking. "Well, let's get  
started," said Neptune. While they were  
detransforming. Then Michiru opened  
the package containing money, maps  
and much, much more. She took out the  
map. It had dotted lines that led to a  
some sort of a kingdom. They walked  
into the busy street looking around.  
  
I hope you like it so far. Well, Ja ne. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
~*~*~*~A whole new life*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam does not belong to me.  
  
I forgot to say their age. Well here it is  
  
inners:16  
Michiru and Haurka:17  
Hotaru:12  
Setsuna:looks 22   
Gundam pilots:16  
Mamoru:21  
Three Starlight:16  
Princess Fireball:20   
If theres anymore in the story I will write down their age.  
  
Thank for the good reveiw. Here another chapter. I hope you are happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last time*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Then Michiru opened the package containing money, maps and much,   
much more. She took out the map. It had dotted lines that led to a some  
sort of a kingdom. They walked  
into the busy street looking around.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"We have to go left." said Michiru while looking at what Setsuna had written.  
"Alright now turn right and you will see something that looks like a kingdom.   
Michiru had a picture in her hand of the kingdom. She looked up to look at   
thekindom and then looked down to see if it's the right one. "Wait before we  
go in here another package.Well, let's go in." She then handed to Usagi  
  
When they went in they saw they were in a office. There was a lady that look  
like a secretary.  
  
"How can I help you?" said the lady. When they look at the name tag in the  
desk that wrote Ms. Defrosia. (Sorry if it's a lame teacher but I couldn't  
think of one so I just put one of my favorite math teacher.)  
  
" I have a meeting with the Mr.Tso." said a polite Seiya.  
  
"Do you have a appointment with him?" asked Ms. Defrosia.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can I please have your name?" she asked again.  
  
" My name is Kou Seiya."  
  
"Hold on. Let me see if he's in."  
  
Seiya nodded.  
  
She went to press the intercom and said "You have your 4:30 meeting. Do  
I send them in?"  
  
A male voice responded " Yes, send them in."  
  
"Please follow me." She then led them to another room. She knocked three  
times until she heard the same voice say come in. She then opened the door  
that revealed a man in his twentys. He had black hair and brown eyes. He's  
looked american  
  
As they walk in and Ms. Defrosia walks out and closes the door behind her.  
  
"Hello and welcome our school. We are pleased to have new students. Can I  
please have your names? Oh and my name is Mr. Tso."  
  
"Of course. My name is Kou Seiya."  
  
"It is please to meet you. I am Kaioh Michiru"  
  
"Tenou Haruka"  
  
" Tsukino Usagi"  
  
"It is to meet all of you."  
  
"I have you-" but he was interrupted by a telephone. " Hello. ......Yes........I'll right.........good..........perfect......no........I'll come  
right away............good bye." he hung up the phone and said "I'm sorry I  
will not be showing your rooms. I just had some unexpected call but I will  
have some one excort you. Oh andbefore I forget Miss Kaioh and Miss  
Tenou will be sharing a room and Miss Tsukino and Mr.Kou will be sharing  
a dorm with another person."  
  
"What! Can't you have a dorm for us in it?" said Haruka, alittle mad that  
Seiya is sharing a room with koneko.  
  
"No, I'm sorry we only have two beds in one dorm. They are twin sizes, and  
in the other dorm the student lives by himself. And he has two beds in one  
room."  
  
"Ok will take it!" Seiya said before Haruka could say anything. Everyone was  
alreadytired.  
  
"Hold on. Let me get someone to bring you to your room." He then called   
someone named Kevin. Then when he hung up there was a knock at the door.  
Mr. Tso said come in . A head popped in. He had dirty blonde hair that was  
spikey. He was quite handsome with blue eyes that had some hair fall into  
them. "You wanted to see me sir?" said the boy.  
  
"Yes I do. Can you please bring these ladies and gentleman to their dorms?"  
  
"Of course. My name is Kevin Carrillo." He flashed a smile at Usagi . Then he  
frowned when he saw Haruka an!d Seiya giving him the death glare and a little  
warning that says 'be near and touch or hurt Usagi and you will regret the  
day you are born.' look. He then continued and igoring their warning(you  
shouldn't do that). "What's your names?"  
  
"None of your busniess." said a angry Seiya because that the guy didn't  
listen to his warning.  
  
"Please excuse Seiya. My name is Usagi."  
  
"Please to meet you tenshi." That made Usagi blushed and made Seiya and  
Haruka more made and they were now shooting daggers in Kevin's eye.  
  
"My name is Kaioh Michiru." Michiru said politely.  
  
When Seiya and Haruka didn't say anything or do anything except  
mostly shooting daggers at Kevin. Michiru had to elbow Haruka to say her  
name. Same with Usagi and Seiya. Kevin just nodded to the others.  
  
"Please follow me." And he started to walk to the door until Mr. Tso said  
"Do you even know where their room is?"  
  
"Ah nooo heehe." He then put his hand in the back of his head and laugh  
nevrously while the other *sweatdropped*. When he stop laughing and went to  
get the keys and the room number. They got started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Where the gundamis*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
There was five boys in a room talking about their new mission.  
"We have a mission. The mission is protect Relena. There is going to be more  
people helping us. Dr. J didn't give me any information on them except that  
there are seven in all. Only four are going to show up." said a boy who have  
brown hair and his bangs that hung on his face with prussian blue eyes named  
Heero Yuy a.k.a 'The Perfect Solider'  
  
"We don't need anymore help. They are propably weak." said a guy with black  
hair and black eyes named Wufei Chang a.k.a 'The Dragon'  
  
"It would be good to have more people to help us." said a boy with blonde hair  
that have wild bangs and blue-green eyes that made him look innocence named  
Quatre Raberba Winner a.k.a ' Innocence'  
  
"I agree with Q-man" said a guy with a brown hair that is in a long braid  
with cobalt blue eyes name Duo a.k.a 'God of Death',while nodding causing  
his braid to go up and down.  
  
The last person didn't say anything. He has brown hair with long bangs  
that covered one of his jungle green eyes.He was Trowa a.k.a 'The Silence'  
  
"I was- " Heero started but was cut off by someone knocking the doors.  
  
Cliffhanger:I should stop right here but since you all review nicely. I'll  
write more.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back with Usagi group~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they walk through the hallways half of the guys were whistling at Usagi  
and Michiru. And half of the other boys were giving the death glare to Seiya and  
Haruka. While they were shooting back daggers at whoever the people that were   
shooting daggers at them or whistling at the girls. And half of the girls  
have hearts in their eyes and their mouths were open. You could even see the drool  
coming out as they stared at Haruka and Seiya. And the half of the girls were  
giving the death glare to Michiru and Usagi. Usagi tried not to laugh at the girls  
because some of them looked like fishs.  
  
When Kevin stopped he turned and said "This is your room. Miss Michiru and Miss  
Haruka" He then handed them the keys.  
  
Haruka was about to ask if she could come and see where Usagi's room is unitl a  
tired Michiru pulled her in their room.  
  
They then kept on going until they passed three more room. Kevin stopped again  
and turned to Seiya and Usagi and said "This is your room." He then knocked  
about three times until it revealed a boy with.............................  
  
This is a real cliffhanger. Tell me who you want them to share a dorm with?  
Trowa?Quatre?Duo?Wufei? or Heero? Ja ne 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  
~~~~~~~~A Whole New Life~~~~~~~~~  
  
Black Angel walks in with Heero and Trowa.  
  
Black Angel: Hello minna! Isn't it a wonder day  
today? You know, I should be outside with my  
boyfriend but I'm stuck here writing my story.  
Not that I don't like writing but I just don't like  
people that force me to, like some people here.  
  
Gives Heero the death glare.  
  
Black Angel: But I can't be mad at Heero. He's  
just to cute. Anywayz, can you two please give  
them the stuff?  
  
Heero and Trowa: No!  
  
Black Angel: Fine if you don't I'll let Relena in  
here.  
  
Heero: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Anything  
but that!  
  
Trowa: I agree.  
  
Black Angel: Then do the things that I assign you.  
  
Trowa and Heero: Fine.  
  
Trowa: Sailor Moon or Gundam Wings do not  
belongs to sweet and beautiful Black Angel.  
  
Heero: If you type bad things or flame I will haunt  
you, chase you down, and kill you. Or if you even   
type anything that makes cute and funny Black Angel   
sad or upset I would also, kill you.  
  
Trowa and Heero: Please give good reviews to our  
pretty Black Angel.  
  
Black Angel, Trowa, and Heero: We hope you like  
it!  
  
Black Angel: I read a review saying that he/she thought  
there was two beds in each dorm. That's true but  
Haruka and Michiru have to share one because  
theirs is a little smaller. And the others are bigger.  
Anywayz you know that since Relena owns that  
school she got big rooms for the gundam pilots  
if they wanted one, and one more thing I forgot to   
mention.They're all holding a backpack of with their  
planet color. Haruka's is dark blue, Michiru's is sea   
green, Seiya's is red, and Usagi's is silver.  
  
Black Angel,Trowa and Heero leave the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Last time on A whole new life~~~~~~~~~~~  
They then kept on going until they passed three more  
rooms. Kevin stopped again and turned to Seiya and  
Usagi and said "This is your room." He then knocked  
about three times until it revealed a boy with..............  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...brown hair with wild bangs and prussian blue  
eyes. There was silence until he spoke up "What do  
you want?" he said in monotone. (Who do you think?  
Monotone is a big give away.)  
  
"Here is are your new room mates. They will be living  
here with you. This is Kou Seiya," Kevin pointed to  
Seiya, "And this tenshi is Tsukino Usagi." He pointed  
to Usagi. That made her blush and made Seiya more  
angry.  
  
'Rabbit of the moon. Nice, plus she's pretty cute......  
Wait what am I saying? I spent to much time with  
Duo-baka,' he thought. He then said, "I'm Heero  
Yuy." He then moved a little so they could come in.  
  
"I better go. I will see you soon tenshi.And if you  
need anything go to my dorm at 325B." He then  
went down the hall to his room.  
  
When they went in Usagi and Seiya saw four other  
boys. One of the boys spoke up "Hi! My  
name is Duo Maxwell also known as shinigami."  
  
Usagi and Seiya wanted to laugh because the only  
shinigami is Hotaru but they chose not to.  
  
The boy named Duo then continued "This is Quatre  
Winner, Chang Wufei,and Trowa Barton." He  
pointed to each one of them as their name was called,  
and each of them had something to say.  
  
"Hi! It is pleasure to meet you!"  
  
"Hm... now Yuy has a weak onna in his dorm and a  
guy."  
  
Trowa just nodded.  
  
Usagi choose to ignore the comment of the one named  
Chang Wufei but she had her hand in a fist. But Seiya  
said,"Odango Atama is not weak. She is th-" but he  
was cut off when Usagi put her hand on Seiya's shoulder.  
"I am not weak, you are weak because you judge me  
without even knowing who I am." She then continued,  
"I'm Tsukino Usagi and this is my friend Kou Seiya."  
with a fake smile on her face.  
  
Quatre, Heero, Seiya, Wufei and Trowa could tell it  
was fake, but decided not to say anything.  
  
"I'll show you your room." said Heero. They walked to  
a room that looked like the kitchen. "This is the kitchen."  
To his left there was a balcony. They then walked to the  
hall and he said "This is the bathroom. To your left is my  
room. Never ever come into my room without my  
permisson." They then continued down the hall until he said,  
"This is your room."  
  
"Thank you, for showing us everything we need to know,"  
said Usagi who still had the fake smile on.  
  
Heero then walked away.  
  
"Well lets go in." said Seiya.  
  
They then went in to their new room. Inside their was  
two twin size beds. There was a desk next to each of  
the beds. On the other side of the bed they had night  
stands that held a lamp and other things. On the desk  
it had a computer and in the desk there was nothing   
else, but there was a computer chair.  
There was a window near both of their beds. There was  
also two closets and two dressers.Both of them were   
across from the beds.  
  
"Well, do you want to unpack our stuff first or go to  
sleep first," asked Seiya.  
  
"I think I want to unpack first then go to sleep."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Seiya, do you mind locking the door? So the other  
boys won't come in while I'm using our magic."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He then went and locked the door.  
  
"Ok, that's done. Let me remember how the  
spell go. Clean, clean mak- no not that. Oh yeah  
its go's, lovely lilies in my sight. Make this room the way  
we like."  
  
Then all of a sudden there were silver and red colors  
flying everywhere in the room. And it got brighter  
and brighter. Usagi and Seiya have to close their eyes.  
When they open their eyes they liked what they saw.  
  
  
Usagi saw that her half of the room was by the door. Her   
desk still had the computer but a black laptop, pens and   
pencils and everyother thing she needed was added. Almost everything in her desk was silver except somethings   
were blue.The bed cover was black with silver moons   
that were silver and stars that were yellow. At the top of   
the bed there was a canopy frame. At the side there was a  
star pillow that was silver. The night stand was the   
same except there was other things like an alarm clock   
that was silver. There was also a picture of her, alone.   
In the drawer there was a brush, money, and make up.  
  
On top of the drawer was a picture of the outers and  
Usagi. It was like a family portrait. The frame was blue   
and had a silver moon on the side. Another picture had  
Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Fireball-hime, and Usagi together.   
They were on planet Fireball. The frame was a star that   
was yellow and the outer part was black. One had a  
picture of Yaten and Seiya fighting and Usagi trying to  
break them up. Another had Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Usagi   
together ina pictures. There was also a mirror above the  
dresser.  
  
She went over to her dresser and opened up the first   
drawer which had personal items. The second one  
contained shorts. The third contained long pants, capris,  
and skirts. The fourth contained Pajamas. The last one   
had a lock that you needed a key for, but if you open it  
there is nothing. You had to be smart to figure out that  
there was a hidden button, which opened a secret drawer  
thingy that contained disks,keys, guns, daggers, master key, guns, bullets, and guns.  
  
She then went to her closet. When she opened it she   
saw that the clothes were divided into seven sections.   
The first had prom dresses, the second had long dresses.   
The third had the girl-type school uniform, the fourth has   
short dresses. The fifth had Chinese outfits and kimonos.  
The sixth section had jackets and the more shirts and   
about seven different swimming suits. The floor of the   
closet had shoes, and I mean, LOTS of shoes. There were   
two strap flip-flops. It was a flip-flop with straps that were  
synthetic straps. There were also silver and black ones.  
There was also a pair of shoes that had rose vines. The   
rose was white. The shoe's color was black. There were   
also lots of high-heeled boots and shoes and there were  
running shoes.That was all the shoes.  
  
As Usagi looked at the top of the closet there was a box  
that had more pictures. In the boxes there was lots of  
pictures. There were pictures of the outers on the moon  
with her. There was picture of her, the three starlights  
and Fireball-hime. The was also picture of her and  
another girl. There was more pictures of all of them  
together. Including the unknown girl. There was other  
picture of Usagi and some of them alone. And there also of pictures  
of each of them alone.  
  
She then went to the window. The thing that was added  
was thatn there was a curtain that was in black with   
silver moons and yellow stars. That was kind of cover up.  
  
  
When Seiya look at his side of the room his bed cover was  
black with red stars. Seiya's night stand has the lamp on it  
but he had the alarm clock that is red. There was one  
drawer. Seiya went to the night stand and look at what  
was inside. The inside contained a brush, money, chains,   
a silver watch that is really a bomb that is set when Seiya  
uses it.Seiya had to put the correct code in, in order to use it. When Seiya closed it he went to the desk.The desk still had  
the computer that is decorated with red stars. On the table  
there was a laptop that is black mix with red swirl. He  
have pencils,pens and other stuff.  
  
Seiya then went to his dresser. On top of the dresser  
contains pictures of Seiya with the other starlights. Another  
picture of Usagi and him. There was more pictures. That is  
Seiya and the outers, all of the outers, Fireball-hime, The three  
starlights and another girl. 'I wonder who she is. She looks  
pretty with the black hair and blue eyes. She look like a  
star light.' Seiya then went and open his drawer. The first  
drawer contained his boxers, and underwear. In his second  
drawer contained shirts. The third draw contains tanktops  
in different colors.The forth draw contains long pants and  
short pants. The fifth drawer is the same as Usagi.  
  
He then walk to the closet and open it and in the middle   
it was divided into four sections. The first section  
contained tuxedos. The second section contained the  
boys school uniform. The third section contained   
jackets.The fourth section contained swimming trunks.  
The bottom of the closet contained shoes.At the top of the  
closet, it had a box of pictures. Some had him and the  
outers, him and the other starlights, Fireball-hime and   
him, some more of him, and him hugging the mystery girl.  
  
  
He then went to his side of the window and there was a  
curtain that was black with red stars.  
  
  
"Since everything is set, do we go to sleep or look at  
the disks?"  
  
"Look at the disks."  
  
"Are you sure Odango? You look really tired."  
  
"No, I'm not *yawn* tired."  
  
Seiya give Usagi a look that says 'You just yawned.  
You're tired'  
  
"Fine. I am tired. Happy?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Ok. I'll go to sleep. We will talk more in the morning.  
Good-night." (It's already night.)  
  
"Good-night." he said then thought 'my love'  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Should I stop here?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nahhh I'll continue it a little more.  
  
"We better go back." said Quatre.  
  
"We will talk more tomorrow." said Wufei.  
  
"We should come here. Then I could see Usagi again."  
said Duo.  
  
"Shut up Duo-baka." Wufei said.  
  
"Good-night, Heero," said Quatre.  
  
Everyone exchanged their good-byes and went to  
their dorms. (I don't want to write it. Sorry, I'm kind   
of lazy today.)  
  
  
**************  
"This is good. Now the inner and the earth prince  
are out of the way. I can finally have the Princess  
and the Tenshi will be mine!   
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
(*sweatdrop* sometimes the evil laugh that people  
laugh is tooooo weird.)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
This is the real cliffhanger. Okay heres the questions.  
Who is that girl in the picture? Why is she there?  
Who is the Tenshi? Who is the new enemy?  
Stay toon for next time on A whole new life.  
  
Plus: Do you want to know why I didn't write new ones  
this the reasons  
  
1.I got my tooth pull  
2. I got brace  
3. I got my report and I didn't like it because I got 5A's and 1C. That is bad. Well bye-bye.  
  
Black Angel sign out. 


End file.
